


Скрипач

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Historical, M/M, Theatre, Violinist
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: В театр Барбикан приезжает со своим новым репертуаром всемирно известный скрипач. Он одинок, но от того ещё более таинственен, а его музыка способна пробить до дрожи даже самого черствого человека. Для Билли Минца, обычного работника сцены, всю жизнь мечтавшего играть на скрипке, он становится недосягаемой, желанной мечтой.





	Скрипач

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5559734

_Печальной скрипки звуки доносились,  
Она играла нежно вдалеке.  
Волнительною тайной для меня так и осталось,  
Что за скрипач держал ее в руке…_

Говорят, в театре застывает само Время. Оно волнами ложится на складки пахнущих стариной кулис, пылью впитывается в бархатную обивку кресел в концертном зале, крошась невидимой стружкой на дорогие туалеты дам и горделивые силуэты джентльменов в белоснежных рубашках и лакированных туфлях.

Латунные ручки хранят блеклые отпечатки пальцев зрителей, хрусталь люстр отражает лихорадочный блеск в глазах, а высокие своды с вязью позолоченного узора, который, словно спелый виноград, обвил стены и потолок, путаницей стеблей завязываясь на мраморных перилах, призрачно ловит эхо аплодисментов тысячи рук, еле заметный, мелодичный перезвон браслетов на тонких запястьях дам и быстрый топот шагов камердинеров, спешащих сделать финальные штрихи на лицах музыкантов, огладить строгие костюмы, расправить складки, а иногда и подать инструменты.

Даже после, после последнего взмаха палочки дирижера, когда гаснут софиты, театр пустеет, а охранник звенит медными ключами, закрывая массивные двери, в нем ещё долго остаётся отблеск, отзвук мелодий, сливающийся с шёпотом покачивающихся от сквозняков кулис.

Но сегодня, в сводах этого театра, впервые прозвучало то, что, казалось, не способно утихнуть больше никогда. Оно на века останется незримым призраком, тревожащим сердца всех тех, кому в будущем удастся насладиться той чарующей мелодией, лившейся из-под смычка новоприбывшего гостя. И даже сметая со сцены остатки брошенных в порыве неистового восторга роз, оставшихся ещё с прошлого вечера, Биллу казалось, что он до сих пор может услышать завершающий аккорд той безымянной для него мелодии, то, с каким нежным переливом увядающего звука закончилось это произведение.

Билл все ещё помнил, как, услышав первые его звуки, замерло его сердце и похолодели пальцы ног. Скрытый тенями закулисья, он жадно и упоенно пил и не мог пресытиться удивительной музыкой, доносившейся со сцены, тем, как трепетно сначала заиграла, задрожала скрипка, набирая тембр, насыщая мелодию густотой, сложностью, отзываясь, казалось, на самой его коже, а потом её подхватил остальной оркестр, и мелодия стала грозной, как штормовое море, и в одночасье прекрасной, как лиловый рассвет. Биллу казалось, что он никогда не забудет партию главного скрипача, никогда не забудет его обрамлённый золотом рамп стройный силуэт и то, с какой величественной красотой он, завершив произведение, опустил свою скрипку.

Тишина, наступившая после, казалось, всё ещё полнилась магией музыки.

Боясь разрушить эту хрупкую пелену волшебного эха, Билл старался подметать как можно тише, всеми силами пытаясь впитать в себя отголоски величественного шоу, сегодняшней репетиции, насытиться чарующей, хрупкой атмосферой пылкости, страсти, облачённой в ноты, записанные на пожелтевших, пахнущих пылью и чернилами листах.

Даже в мрачных тенях закулисья, среди забытых музыкантами и работниками театра вещей, Билла ни на секунду не покидало это сладкое послевкусие, дёргающее уголки его губ. Что-то внутри него бессовестно теплилось от мысли, что всё это тихое волшебство театра сейчас принадлежало лишь ему.

Ему — обычному, даже заурядному работнику, чьею ответственностью была исправность кулисных штор и яркость ламп софитов. Эта музыка, наводняющая тишину залы, этот тихий скрип паркета, завядшие бутоны одиноких роз, рассыпавшихся алыми каплями-лепестками по сцене, — все это принадлежало лишь ему.

В такие моменты он особенно сильно чувствовал благодарность судьбе за эту возможность. Судьбе в лице его бабушки, которая однажды взяла его мальчишкой к себе на работу, открыла для него мир оперного театра, музыки, застывающей на ярких улыбках приходящих прикоснуться к искусству людей.

Его бабушка, пухленькая женщина с добрыми зелёными глазами и морщинами в уголках рта, была обычной гардеробщицей. Дорогие пальто, расшитые серебристой нитью, мягкие шубы, пиджаки с вкраплениями камней Сваровски — были её рутиной и не вызывали никакого восторга, в отличие от маленького Билла, впервые видевшего столько красивых и дивных вещей, собранных в одном месте.

Сначала он помогал ей в гардеробе, подавал позолоченные таблетки-номерки с красной лентой, приветственно сверкая улыбкой гостям театра, потом ему уже стали доверять и саму одежду; он бережно вешал её на тремпели, украдкой пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по дорогой ткани, и улыбался, чувствуя мягкость прикосновения. Когда ему стукнуло семнадцать, круг его обязанностей несколько расширился и стал включать в себя уборку в гримерках и мытье полов в фойе.

Тогда Билли стал ещё ближе к музыке, к самим артистам и музыкантам, коими не переставал восхищаться. Он окунулся в этот мир запаха канифоли и пудры, блестящих, идеально отполированных изгибов инструментов и бесконечных нотных листов. Он познакомился с творчеством Тартини, слышал классиков: Баха, Моцарта, Равеля, прикасался к нотам «Адского Пляса», «Лунного Света» и даже к пресловутому «Исламею» Балакирева. Он жил ими, дышал их музыкой, чувствовал их эмоции. Видел, как создаётся само искусство, и втайне неистово желал тоже прикоснуться к нему.

Его страстью была скрипка. То ли её изящество, то ли тонкость и хрупкость издаваемой ею мелодии так зацепили сердце юноши, что когда Билли, будучи на тот момент пятилетним мальчуганом, впервые услышал её еле уловимый отголосок, доносившийся с концертного зала, он понял, что это единственный инструмент, на котором он хотел бы научиться играть. И не просто играть, а быть таким же великим, как те, кто, приезжая в их театр, собирали целые залы и вызывали восторженные улыбки у зрителей.

И хотя с тех пор прошло восемнадцать лет, его желание не угасло, а наоборот — оно лишь сильнее разожглось в пылком юношеском сердце.

Билл тайком учил ноты, разбирал произведения, пытаясь уловить их характер лишь по записям на бумаге. Он жадно всматривался в игру скрипачей, стоя в тени кулис, когда те репетировали, силясь запомнить каждый взмах смычком, каждое движение пальцев, и потом повторить их поздно вечером, когда театр пустел и наполнялся тишиной. Тогда он шёл на сцену, укутанную мраком и призрачным блеском меди, закрывал глаза и старался имитировать игру на скрипке, задевая невидимым смычком такие же невидимые струны. Ему вторила лишь молчаливая и немногозвучная тишина, а сквозняк, ползущий по полу, был вместо аплодисментов и цветов.

Но сейчас, стоя посреди сцены с веником в руке, Билл был вполне счастлив. Во всяком случае, он очень хотел так считать.

***

Обычно репетиции оркестра начинались с утра, но чаще всего музыканты подтягивались лишь ближе к обеду. Поэтому, придя в театр следующим утром, Билл очень удивился, что дверь в концертный зал была открыта, а из него доносилась знакомая вчерашняя мелодия. Он резко остановился, пытаясь угомонить враз заволновавшееся сердце, и на цыпочках подошёл ко входу, аккуратно заглядывая внутрь.

На сцене горели два софита, и в их янтарном свете Билл сразу же заметил одинокую тёмную фигуру с опущенной головой и скрипкой в руке. Без сомнения, это был вчерашний скрипач, который так зачаровал его своей музыкой. Если накануне Билл видел только его спину, то теперь он мог отчётливо рассмотреть лицо незнакомца.

На удивление, выглядел тот молодо. Билл, привыкший, что появляющимся здесь музыкантам в лучшем случае не меньше сорока, был удивлён обнаружить свежие черты лица скрипача. На вид ему было не больше тридцати пяти; высокие скулы, которые казались чрезвычайно острыми от лёгших на них теней, тонкие, сосредоточенно сжатые губы, длинная шея, прикрытая воротником пиджака, и скрытые челкой чёрных слегка вьющихся волос глаза. Какая-то почти болезненная бледность его лица, какую был неспособен сгладить даже теплый свет софитов, придавала его виду строгости, задумчивости и даже угрюмости.

Он казался отстранённым, холодным и чрезвычайно острым. Но Билл словил себя на мысли, что всё это лишь играет ему на руку, окутывая его дымкой некого великолепия, порождающего искренний восторг и трепет, заставляющего задержать на нем взгляд и неустанно, зачарованно следить за быстрыми пальцами и взмахами смычка.

Тем временем мелодия закончилась, уступая место другой. Для Билла не заняло много времени узнать в ней «Дьявольское скерцо». Аудитория наполнилась обрывочными, почти жестокими, но от того ещё более манящими звуками. Эхо расползалось и било по ушам. Биллу чудилось, что оно пробиралось даже за шиворот его рубашки, отчего стыла кровь в жилах.

Скрипач, будто зная о нежеланном зрителе, хотел прогнать его, напугать, чтобы он больше никогда не осмеливался вот так нагло вторгаться туда, куда ему был ход воспрещён. Но Биллу почему-то казалось, что помимо этого он бросал вызов, в первую очередь, самому себе, свой скрипке, своим пальцам. Словно проверял, выдержит ли эта мелодия его интерпретации, выдержит ли он сам её скорость.

Потом заиграл «Вальс Мефистофеля», и Билл отчаянно игнорировал мысль о пленительности его звучания. Он изо всех сил пытался совладать с внезапно обрушившимся на него хаосом мелодий: в его ушах всё ещё гремело «Дьявольское скерцо».

Но всё же Лист, видимо, действительно знал толк в искушении, потому что спустя довольно короткое время Билл был охвачен, смущен волнением. Ему казалось, что в этот момент он был самим Фаустом, а дьявол пытался обольстить его на танец. Он уводил, путал, манил его выйти из тени на свет, показаться, открыться. Мелодия соблазнительно вилась, подхлестывая к действиям. Билл уже было поддался этим губительным чарам, уже хотел ступить из своего убежища, как вдруг скрипач, резко откинув голову назад, внимательно, с долей какого-то скрытого озорства и триумфа посмотрел прямо на него.

Того словно окатило холодной водой. Он так и застыл на месте, не смея отвести взгляд. Правый уголок губ скрипача дернулся, хотя это могла быть всего лишь игра теней, но до самого конца он так больше ни на секунду не отрывал взгляд от Билла.

Когда прозвучали финальные ноты, а смычок, дернув струны, опустился, когда под потолком утихло последнее эхо мелодии, только тогда Билл позволил себе вздохнуть, лишь сейчас в полной мере осознавая, что всё это время практически не дышал, боясь пропустить малейшее колебание музыки или оторвать взгляд от скрипача.

Свет софитов жидким золотом ложился на его острые плечи, облизывал глянцевое дека скрипки и сочился нитями по струнам, словно пытаясь ещё раз сыграть на них.

Охваченный внутренним смятением, граничащим с чистым восторгом, Билл не заметил, как сделал шаг вперед, всё ещё не отводя взгляда с человека на сцене.

А тот пленил, подзывал, бросал вызов его смелости, мол «выходи, не бойся». И Билл повелся, сдался, утягиваемый всё ещё звучащим в ушах отголоском мелодии, памятью о невероятной прелести движений тонких пальцев, что какое-то мгновение назад так искусно порхали на грифе скрипки, танцевали на ней так легко и принужденно, что, казалось, они были созданы только для этого.

Его собственные пальцы чесались в предвкушении попробовать повторить.

Неуверенный, сконфуженный, застыженный собственной робостью, Билл ступил ещё пару шагов, будто испытывая свою смелость, насколько её хватит, стоит ли продолжать. Ему показалось, что во взгляде скрипача промелькнула вспышка интереса, какого-то почти детского любопытства. Сглотнув, он уже более смело направился вглубь залы, останавливаясь у оркестровой ямы. От волнения Билл не знал, куда девать руки; они словно вмиг отяжелели и стали до безобразия неуклюжи.

Скрипач внимательно посмотрел на него с высоты сцены и заговорил лишь спустя пару долгих минут, во время которых лицо Билла успело с бледного оттенка испуга окраситься пунцовым.

 — Что думаешь? — спросил он с еле заметным американским акцентом.

Биллу, находившемуся в плену своего громко стучащего сердца и магии взгляда скрипача, понадобилось несколько коротких секунд, чтобы осознать сказанное ему. Он растерянно моргнул, пытаясь убрать наваждение, и выдохнул единственное, что сейчас крутилось у него на уме:

 — Красиво.

 — Красиво… — повторил за ним скрипач почти в пародийной манере и громко цокнул языком, словно оскорбился таким скупым комплиментом. Но потом его губы вдруг дёрнулись в улыбке, а сам он испытующе посмотрел на замершего у сцены, полуживого от волнения Билла. — Ты сам-то на чем-то играешь?

Билл непонимающе уставился на скрипача.

 — Сэр, я обычный работник театра, — сказал он так, словно этот факт всё поясняет. Но, кажется, скрипач ему не поверил; он лишь покачал головой, так и оставив Билла без ответа.

Между ними воцарилась тишина. Нельзя сказать, что была она неловкой или угнетающей. Нет, скорее это молчание было похоже на перерыв между произведениями, когда каждый музыкант ставил новые ноты и готовился сыграть новую мелодию.

Однако Биллу эта тишина казалась невыносимой, в его голове с молниеносной быстротой возникали и менялись всё новые и новые вопросы, бешено крутились самые разнообразные догадки и предположения, которые он боялся озвучить вслух. Но спустя какое-то время, не вытерпев, и чтобы хоть как-то продолжить разговор, он сказал:

 — Я Билл. Билли Минц. А вас как зовут?

Скрипач, казалось, удивился такому вопросу, по его лицу скользнула тень непонимания и даже подозрения, но потом, кинув на Билла осторожный взгляд, спокойно ответил:

 — Уильям Гримсон.

Но, вопреки ожиданиям, имя впечатления не произвело. Казалось, что этот парень вообще понятия не имеет, с кем он сейчас говорит, кто стоит перед ним на сцене и держит скрипку.

 — Приятно познакомиться с вами, — улыбнулся Билл, которому показалось, что он сказал что-то не то и как-то обидел этого Уильяма, так как тот выглядел почти оскорбленным. Но, возможно, виной тому был его сосредоточенный взгляд и поджатые губы, создающие такое впечатление. — Простите, что помешал вашей репетиции. Я просто не смог пройти мимо. Ваша игра… — тут он слегка замялся, чувствуя, как по его щекам разливается румянец. Билл не знал, какие подобрать лучше слова, чтобы правильнее описать то, какие невероятные чувства в нем вызвала музыка этого скрипача. — Она завораживает.

 — Спасибо.

Вопреки отчаянному желанию узнать этого, безусловно, искусного музыканта поближе, расспросить о его музыке, о любимых композиторах или произведениях, Билл, осознавая, что подобный интерес со стороны обычного работника был бы более чем неуместен, да и к тому же он явно отвлекал скрипача от его работы, сославшись на дела, покинул концертный зал, направляясь в гардеробную на первом этаже с устоявшимся в душе чувством досады, смешанной со стыдом.

Бабушка Билла умерла четыре года назад, сделав его круглым сиротой. Она оставила после себя ветхую однокомнатную квартирку в бедном районе Ислингтона, что на юго-востоке Лондона, и множество историй о музыкантах, о которых любил слушать маленький Билли, коротая время в гримерке среди дорогих вещей, запахов духов и отдаленного эха музыки. И даже повзрослев, как бы за день он не уставал, Билл всегда заходил к своей бабушке в гардероб, чтобы услышать очередную историю о тех, кто следовал за своей мечтой.

Эта привычка осталась и после смерти старушки. И хотя теперь её место было занято, он все равно любил приходить сюда, чтобы воскресить в памяти воспоминания о единственном родном ему человеке.

Сейчас в гардеробе работала Дейзи Армстронг, молодая девушка двадцати пяти лет с широкой яркой улыбкой и не менее яркими рыжими волосами, которые под теплым светом фойе казались почти красными. Она говорила быстро, смеялась громко и от неё почему-то постоянно пахло яблоками.

Они неплохо поладили, даже, можно сказать, сдружились. Когда у Билла выдавалась свободная минута, он обязательно приходил к Дейзи, сверкая ей приветственной улыбкой. Дейзи была смышленой девушкой, хорошим другом и собеседником. Особенно хороша она была в последнем. Работая в гардеробе и нередко принимая одежду у известных гостей театра, Дейзи была в курсе всех последних новостей, начиная с трендов в моде и заканчивая самыми пикантными сплетнями в высшем обществе.

Она приветливо улыбнулась только что пришедшему к ней Биллу.

 — У тебя как всегда какой-то потерянный вид. Забыл, где оставил вчерашний день? — засмеялась Дейзи, протягивая к Биллу руки и громко целуя его в щеку.

 — И тебе доброе утро, Дейзи. Ты, я вижу, как всегда в превосходном настроении, — заметил Билл, на что та лишь усмехнулась и пожала плечами, мол «что поделать».

 — Слышал новость? — весело прощебетала она, и её глаза блеснули азартом, который появлялся у неё всякий раз, когда ей удавалось узнать что-то поистине, как в первую очередь считала она, захватывающее. — К нам вчера приехал сам Уильям Гримсон. Он через месяц даст один концерт, прежде чем снова вернется в Америку.

 — Да, я знаю, — спокойно ответил Билл, искренне не понимая, почему она так взволнована. — Я с ним только что разговаривал.

По тому, как сильно изменилось выражение лица Дейзи, Билл понял, что, видимо, она не успела сказать самого главного об этом скрипаче. В её глазах зажегся такой неподдельный интерес, перемешанный то ли с восторгом, то ли с удивлением, то ли даже с неверием, что Билл невольно почувствовал, как по его позвоночнику пробежался неприятный холодок.

 — Билли, неужели ты не знаешь, кто он? Разве не ты мне пару недель назад читал о нем статью? — и видя выражение полного непонимания, чётко отпечатавшегося на лице Билла, Дейзи тут же воодушевлённо продолжила, оживлённо жестикулируя. Её голос с каждым словом повышался на октаву, а на щеках расползался румянец. — Он всемирно известный скрипач, который достиг неимоверного успеха, будучи ещё юношей. Да он собирал целые залы своей игрой на скрипке! Ему бы позавидовал сам Вивальди, будь он жив. Говорят, что он владеет какой-то необычайной техникой, благодаря которой его игра такая чистая.

Дейзи, удовлетворенная своей речью, улыбнулась, заметив, как широко распахнулись глаза Билла, а в его чертах отразилось глубочайшее удивление.

 — Он… — неверяще прошептал тот. — Боже, я, кажется, припоминаю. Это ведь он экспериментировал с применением натуральных и искусственных флажолетов [1], и научился быстро чередовать пиццикато [2] с арко, и -

 — Я ничегошеньки не поняла из сказанного тобою, но единственное, в чем я уверена, так это то, что сегодня ты, дорогой Билли, познакомился с легендой.

Билл и сам это только что осознал — точнее, пытался осознать. Он дивился, как имя скрипача сразу не навело его на мысль, что он уже слышал его ранее, читал о нем в утренней газете, купленной у мальчугана. И хотя та статья была небольшой, она была весьма интригующей.

Уильям Гримсон, как писала пресса, был настоящим виртуозом, обладавшим в высшей степени яркой и одновременно таинственной индивидуальностью. Его сравнивали с самим Паганини, а «Дейли экспресс» даже назвала его «Королем скрипки», когда он исполнил Концерт Феликса Мендельсона-Бартольди в Парижской опере. Тогда весь зал хлопал ему стоя, а в его гримерке еще долго витал запах роз, подаренных ему в тот вечер.

Уильям основывал свою игру на оригинальных, идеально проработанных технических приёмах, которые он исполнял с непогрешимой чистотой и уверенностью. Музыка, выходящая из-под его смычка, была живой, неповторимой, сложной и насыщенной. Он мог, играясь, исполнить «Венецианский карнавал» и «Четыре времени года», причем оба произведения все равно звучали бы идеально. У него был талант оживлять мелодию, наделять неповторимой красотой и глубиной даже самые, казалось бы, простые композиции. Своей скрипкой он умел творить магию, высекать дрожь струн и трепет звука.

Возможно, именно благодаря его исключительным умениям удивительно искусно и разнообразно применять стаккато, двойные ноты и аккорды, он и добился неслыханного успеха, а его личность довольно быстро обросла тайнами и догадками желтой прессы.

Как позже рассказала Биллу всезнающая и вездесущая Дейзи, Уильям Гримсон, сын владельца магазина музыкальных инструментов, несмотря на то, что уже в двенадцать лет мог безошибочно исполнить «Последнюю розу лета» Эрнста, а в двадцать два с закрытыми глазами сыграть «Зимние грезы», он редко показывал собственные произведения, даже когда те, что все-таки увидели свет, получили одобрение и восторг публики. Тем зрителям, которым удалось услышать хотя бы одно его творение, искренне не понимали, почему сам автор так упорно скрывает свои труды, считая их недостаточно хорошими.

Билл подумал, что если мелодия, которую он подслушал накануне вечером и сегодня утром, принадлежала авторству Уильяма, то, бесспорно, у этого человека была какая-то очень веская причина, дабы не желать презентовать свои произведения, даже не смотря на то, что, имея такой талант, намеренно отказывался от, безусловно, небывалого успеха, какой могли бы принести ему они.

Потому что та мелодия была удивительной. Она была хрупкой, как венецианское стекло, нежной, как лепесток распустившейся знойным утром мая розы; она волновала, мерцала в свете софитов переливами янтаря, холодного янтаря с блеклым бликом горечи и еле-еле уловимой печали. В ней было что-то скрытое, таинственное, даже неземное. Оно пряталось в её веренице мелодичных звуков и вибрации струн, незримо скользило по гладким изгибам скрипки.

Это была невероятно чарующая музыка, её хотелось переживать снова и снова, хотелось почувствовать её трепет на скрипке, прикоснуться к дрожи её увядающего эха.

Сегодня Билл как никогда ждал вечера. Ему казалось, что день тянется до безобразия долго. Единственное, что придавало сил и терпения, — легкий отзвук с зала, где проходила репетиция концерта, который должен был состояться лишь через месяц. Той неизвестной мелодии Билл так больше и не услышал. По обрывкам звуков, упорно заглушаемых суетой рабочих театра, ему удалось узнать — разобрать — первый Концерт ре-мажор для скрипки с оркестром Паганини и «Времена года».

Когда же на Лондон лег долгожданный вечер, растворивший в густом мраке шпили домов и зажегший на изогнутых фонарях огни, когда театр начал пустеть, засыпая под звуки нетерпеливого шороха верхней одежды и торопливых шагов, Билл, снедаемый нетерпением, перемешанным с каким-то азартом и волнением, направился в главный зал.

Тот встретил его привычным холодом и непривычной пустотой. Высоко над головой поблескивали киноварью розетки и мерцала серебром потухшая хрустальная люстра. Билл неторопливо прошелся между рядами кресел, очерчивая кончиками пальцев их бархатные спинки и вдыхая полной грудью стылый запах цветов и канифоли.

На самой сцене горел один софит — одинокий луч света в темени аудитории. Видимо, после репетиции оркестра никто больше сюда не заглядывал. Билл медленно и бесшумно поднялся по ступенькам, любуясь причудливой игрой контрастов. Он немного поёжился, когда его лодыжку лизнул пробежавший по пустому залу сквозняк, затихнувший где-то в путанице канатов за занавесом.

Тишина лезла через все трещины и застывала в углах высоких потолков.

Билл ступил на полосу света, на мгновение зажмурив глаза от его ослепительной яркости. Когда он, наконец, привык и уже мог почти спокойно смотреть, не причиняя себе неудобств, Билл осмотрелся, скользнув взглядом сначала по передним рядам кресел, а потом огладил места на балконах. Со сцены зал казался ещё более мрачным. Его словно кто-то одернул сизой поволокой, расшитой причудливой россыпью бликов. Вздохнув, Билл сделал тот же жест руками, какой всегда делали скрипачи, беря инструмент. Пылинки, подсвечиваемые золотом софита, колыхнулись, путаясь в пальцах и волосах и оседая на невидимую скрипку, сотканную из хрупкого света и сквозняка залы.

Но Биллу казалось, что он чувствует, как пальцы режут скользкие струны, чувствует приятную тяжесть инструмента и гладкость его грифа.

Сегодня он начал с Сонаты №2 ля-минор Баха, какую скрипачи зачастую выбирали для разминки. Её он помнил на память, от начала и до самого конца: так часто ему приходилось слышать это произведение и наблюдать за его исполнением. Прикрыв глаза, Билл взмахнул смычком, высекая первую беззвучную ноту.

Это была простая мелодия, но сегодня ему отчаянно казалось, что даже в ней кроется что-то пугающее, что-то, что почему-то причиняет боль, рвет внутренности и обжигает пламенем звуков кости. А тишина, вторящая ей, лишь подливает масла в огонь.

Закончив произведение и в последний раз взмахнув рукой, Билл опустил голову, тяжело дыша.

 — А говорил, что не играешь.

От неожиданности Билл чуть не упал, когда, услышав знакомый голос, резко развернулся. Перед ним стоял скрипач, Уильям Гримсон — тот, который, как оказалось, известен на весь мир, и по каким-то абсолютно непонятным причинам Билл только сегодня в полной мере узнал об этом. Скрытый тенью закулисья, тот стоял спокойно, в его правой руке покачивался футляр со скрипкой. Он был похож на духа, вызванного безмолвной музыкой, её прозрачной и зыбкой тенью.

Билл нервно сглотнул, почувствовав вспышку смущения и какого-то благоговейного восторга, какой люди обычно ощущают в стенах пропитанного запахом воска и ладана храма, расписанного поблекшими от времени фресками и замудренными росписями.

Тем временем Уильям сделал шаг вперед, выходя из тени. Блик света мазнул его лицо и запутался в волосах. Присев на корточки и положив футляр себе на колени, он аккуратно извлёк из него до блеска начищенную скрипку и смычок и невозмутимо протянул ничего не понимающему и крайне обескураженному Биллу.

 — На, сыграй.

Билл удивлённо моргнул, всё ещё не веря, что это ему сейчас вот так просто дают, бесспорно, дорогую скрипку, чтобы он, никогда раньше не державший её в руках, сыграл. Уильям терпеливо ждал, внимательно следя за Биллом. Тот, сглотнув, протянул руку, с нежностью обхватывая пальцами гриф скрипки, слегка мазнув кротким прикосновением руку самого скрипача; другой же он взял смычок.

Стук сердца пульсировал в висках, дыхание перехватило.

Скрипка была прекрасна. Сделанная из трёх видов дерева, с палисандровыми струнодержателями и еловой дужкой, она была изящна, казалось, даже хрупка. Её верхнее дека с тонкими эфами палитрой меди ловила отблески света, изогнутый гриф, словно гибкая шея лебедя, заканчивался завитком с вырезанным на нем львиной головой с открытой пастью — фирменное клеймо, свидетельствующее о вкусе и мастерстве создателя. Колки, с помощью которых настраивались струны, были инкрустированы перламутром.

Билл выдохнул через зубы, стараясь сдержать трепет, невероятный восторг инструментом, к какому ему позволили не просто прикоснуться, а ещё и сыграть. Он дрожащими пальцами сильнее обхватил гриф и поднял скрипку, удерживая её подбородком. Билл множество раз наблюдал, как это делают другие скрипачи, но он и подумать не мог, что и ему выпадет шанс попробовать повторить за ними. Поэтому сейчас он старался воссоздать в памяти все мельчайшие детали и особенности их игры.

Силясь держать пальцы перпендикулярно по отношению к грифу, а значит и струнам, Билл взмахнул смычком, на мгновение прикрыв от нахлынувшего волнения глаза. Силясь успокоиться и настроиться на игру, он вздохнул, зажав пальцами нужные струны и поправив саму скрипку, извлек первые неуверенные ноты сонаты, которую «играл» ранее.

Сначала произведение получалось обрывочным, нерешительным, тихим, но чем дольше он играл, тем лучше, чище и яснее становилось его звучание. Под конец Билл уже и вовсе расслабился, чувствуя некую уверенность в своих движениях. Он знал, что все равно допускает ошибки из-за неопытности или незнания, но, играя почти на ощупь, зная, как должна звучать мелодия, он просто стремился к максимальной схожести с ней.

На протяжении всего времени его игры Уильям безмолвно стоял рядом, внимательно, почти испытующе наблюдая за ним; его руки были сцеплены за спиной, а голова чуть наклонена в сторону. По выражению его лица было невозможно понять, доволен он или же нет. Прядь черных, как смоль, волос упала на его лоб, практически скрыв за собой левый глаз. На нем было длинное пальто с высоким воротником, видимо, он уже собирался уходить, когда увидел вечернего гостя сцены.

Когда мелодия умолкла, и Билл тяжело опустил скрипку, переводя дыхание, Уильям нарушил наступившую тишину, его голос был ровным и спокойным:

 — Неплохо для новичка.

Уголки губ Билла дернулись в улыбке, а в глазах блеснул восторг.

 — Спасибо, сэр.

 — Но солисту на сцене недостаточно выдавать верные ноты — важно добиться истинного звучания, — довольно сухо сказал скрипач, указав кивком головы на все еще покоящуюся в левой руке Билла скрипку.

Так по какому-то негласному соглашению Уильям Гримсон начал учить Билла правильному владению инструментом. Каждый вечер после окончания главной репетиции оркестра, когда зал пустел, а рабочие покидали стены театра, Билл приходил на сцену, чтобы снова встретиться с человеком, который так волновал его сердце своей музыкой.

Каждый вечер они встречались среди холода опустевшей аудитории и золотого света софита, чтобы снова и снова музыкой вывернуть наизнанку душу, сложить тонкие нити нервов в ноты.

Уильям говорил мало, как и все играющие классику музыканты, был суровым наставником и до невозможности скрупулезен, когда дело касалось звука. Поэтому Билл очень ценил и любил те моменты, когда замечал огонек признания в его глазах или мелькнувшую на его тонких губах улыбку, дернувшую уголки рта.

Как ученик, Билл был старательным, прилежным, внимательным и очень трудолюбивым юношей. Он ловил каждое слово своего учителя, сосредоточенно наблюдал за каждым его движением, когда тот показывал позиции рук и пальцев.

Уильям научил его играть и то произведение, мелодия которого так зачаровала Билла. Оно было авторским, и когда Билл осмелился спросить, почему тот так противится показывать свои работы, Уильям, кинув на него серьезный, даже мрачный взгляд, сказал, что в его произведения вложено слишком много его самого.

 — Я не хочу, чтобы в моей музыке начали копаться и искать скрытый смысл. Это вызывает во мне чувство отвращения, — молвил он.

 — Но ведь разве музыка не призвана для того, чтобы выражать своего создателя? — удивленно спросил Билл.

 — Не всем нравится, когда кто-то лезет им в душу. Иногда твои творения должны оставаться беззвучными для других.

Больше этой темы Билл не касался. Несмотря на такую довольно упертую позицию своего учителя, он был рад, что тот, помимо других классических произведений, представит хотя бы одно свое произведение миру.

Билл усердно повторял его аккорды и учил ноты, тайком пробирался в зал во время репетиций, чтобы понаблюдать за другими скрипачами оркестра, за тем, как играют они, как обращаются со своими инструментами и как они чувствуют эту музыку. Хотя, в конце концов, его взгляд то и дело задерживался лишь на одном, на ведущем скрипаче.

Тот, казалось, как и в первый раз, знал о своем тайном наблюдателе, но никогда не подавал виду, никогда не искал его глазами, лишь потом, вечером, когда они встречались, он одаривал его взглядом, заставляющим последнего, опустив голову, слегка покраснеть, осознавая, что ему снова так и не удалось быть незамеченным.

С каждым днем мастерство Билла становилось лучше, пальцы уже точнее сжимали струны, а рука уверенней держала гриф и управлялась со смычком. Но кроме этого изменилось и еще кое-что. Однажды Билл подловил себя на мысли о том, что, восхищаясь талантом Уильяма, его умением, величием не только как музыканта, но и как композитора, он невольно увлекся и им самим. 

Сначала он списал это на обычное уважение перед достигшим успеха человеком, но когда он уже не мог унять дрожь и сладостное волнение, охватывающее всю его сущность, когда тот подходил слишком близко, чтобы, например, поправить позицию его рук, Билл понял, что это уже нечто другое. Он с горечью понял, что непроизвольно влюбился в этого мужчину.

С этим было справиться тяжелее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Потому что теперь, находясь рядом с ним, сосредоточиться на игре стало очень сложно. Влюбленная душа упорно желала словить малейший его вдох, взгляд из-под черных волос или мазнувшую губы улыбку. Она замечала то, как дивно путаются в складках его плаща отблески света, как бережно касаются его длинные изящные пальцы струн скрипки и как весь он преображается с ней, становясь самим произведением искусства. Грозный, как далекие раскаты грома, и прекрасный, как серебристый блеск утренней росы.

Но как-то Уильям сказал ему одну очень важную вещь — чтобы стать великим, нужно быть одиноким. И несмотря на то, что Билл никак не жалел смириться с ней, в глубине души он чувствовал, как сочится сквозь её прорехи тишины болезненная истина.

У настоящего скрипача должна быть лишь одна любовь — его скрипка. Иначе его игра теряет всякий смысл.

 — Без скрипки я забываю, кто я такой, — однажды сказал Уильям, когда, закончив урок с Биллом, прятал свой инструмент в футляр, любовно посмотрев на него.

В тот момент Билл почувствовал, как что-то внутри него оборвалось и с жутким грохотом упало прямо под ноги, распадаясь на острые осколки, застревающие в щелях паркета. Он боялся признаться даже самому себе, что завидует скрипке Уильяма, которую тот так бережно держит в руках, которую любит больше всего на свете. Билл завидовал, потому что знал, что единственное, на что он может рассчитывать и чем упиваться — взглядами, полными гордости и удовольствия от проделанной работы, легкими, порой невесомыми касаниями и низким бархатным голосом, в котором появлялись отчетливые нотки нежности в те моменты, когда Биллу все-таки удавалось добиться хорошего звучания скрипки.

И на самом деле всего этого могло быть достаточно. Он мог бы наслаждаться этим взаимодействием вечно, если бы это «вечно» у него было. Сейчас его врагом стало само Время, а оно мелким песком сочилось сквозь пальцы, оставляя за собой лишь пепел мгновений и ноты, пойманные на острие разорванной струны.

Концерт, ради которого и приехал Уильям Гримсон с оркестром из Соединенных Штатов, неумолимо близился, и в один прекрасный день Билл осознал, что у него больше нет этого времени.

В тот день на улице шел дождь, серой акварелью размывший тротуар у театра Барбикан. Билл поежился, сильнее запахиваясь в пальто, когда резкий порыв ветра мазнул дождевыми каплями его шею. Зайдя внутрь и поздоровавшись с Дейзи, он неспешным шагом направился к концертному залу, чтобы проверить исправность света. Сегодня вечером именно здесь намечался этот концерт, и Билл чувствовал сжимающие в тиски его внутренности отчаяние и застрявшую в горле горечь. Он ускорил шаг, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься от пожирающих изнутри мыслей. Мыслей о том, что конец все близится, скоро упадут кулисы и в зале погаснет свет, погружая все в густой, непроглядный мрак.

Билл так спешил, стараясь физически убежать от необратимого, что, пробегая пролет лестницы, слишком поздно заметил спускающуюся ему навстречу фигуру. Он удержался на ногах лишь благодаря тому, что одной рукой что есть силы схватился за мраморный поручень, а другую его руку кто-то схватил за локоть.

Это был Уильям.

Видимо, он пришел совсем недавно, так как его лицо все еще хранило румянец уличной прохлады. Билл вздрогнул и опустил глаза на то место, где соприкасались их руки.

 — Билл, послушай, у меня к тебе есть одна просьба, — первым нарушил молчание Уильям. — Я бы хотел, чтобы сегодня вечером мое произведение ты сыграл со мной. Что скажешь?

Сначала Билл подумал, что тот попросту шутит, но, не найдя в его выражении лица ни намека на веселость, он почувствовал, как по его спине скользнула холодная тревога.

 — Но, сэр, я не могу выйти на сцену.

 — Почему?

 — Я ведь обычный рабочий, я не музыкант, — сказал Билл, не понимая, как Уильям не может понять такую простую вещь. Где это видано, чтобы на концерте известного скрипача ему подыгрывал кто-то настолько далекий от его положения в обществе, от его величия?

 — Ты им уже стал, — в свою очередь, возразил Уильям, чуть сжав его локоть, словно подбадривая.

Билл решил предпринять еще одну попытку.

 — Но ведь у вас всего одна скрипка.

 — Кто сказал? Сегодня я прихватил еще одну, — сказал Уильям, положив обе руки ему на плечи и чуть наклоняясь, заглядывая в глаза. — Ну же, Билли, не ищи причин отказаться.

И Билл сдался, подмываемый настойчивым взглядом и теплым касанием рук. Он знал, что эта просьба безумна, безумна настолько, что её мог предложить только истинный служитель искусства, такой же неудержимый и непостоянный, как и оно само. Он кротко улыбнулся, осторожно выпутываясь из рук, стараясь не смотреть Уильяму в глаза и кинув на прощание поспешное «до свидания», быстро побежал по лестнице, стараясь как можно быстрее скрыться из виду. Зайдя в концертный зал и поднявшись на сцену, Билл нырнул в закулисье, переводя дыхание и стараясь угомонить колотящееся сердце.

Сегодня вечером случится немыслимое: ученик впервые выйдет на сцену, чтобы сыграть со своим учителем.

***

Вечер наступил слишком быстро, слишком быстро зал наполнился гулом зрителей и дорогим блеском их туалетов, слишком быстро поднялись бархатные шторы кулис и слишком быстро приблизился час исполнить произведения Уильяма Гримсона. Замерев от волнения, Билл стоял за кулисами, ожидая, когда его учитель, повернувшись к нему, легко кивнет головой, подзывая к себе. Он чувствовал, как всё внутри него обмирает, покрывается холодной коркой нервозности, отчего потеют ладони, а гул сердца барабанит по ушам.

В непобедимых застенках собственных тупиковых судеб, неумело нарисованных на изнанке закрытых век в то время, когда снаружи беснуется жизнь и стремительно падают звезды, Билл лишь думал о том, что сейчас его жизнь станет одним мгновением, но в это мгновение свершится всё.

Вот уже оркестр, доиграв до последней ноты «Кантабиле», замолчал, оглушенный взрывом оваций и одинокими выкриками «браво», застревающими в брошенных на сцену алых лепестках роз. Уильям, созданный из сплетений света рамп и острой темноты зала, медленно опустил скрипку. Билл затаил дыхание, концентрируя все свое внимание лишь на нем, на его обрамленной яркой темнотой и ослепительным блеском фигуре. Тот, сделав полуоборот и словив его взгляд, слегка кивнул головой, и Билл понял, что пора.

Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, он ступил на залитую жидким янтарем сцену, щурясь от внезапной боли в глазах. Уильям чуть улыбнулся и поднял скрипку. Отсчет пошел. Подождав, когда шум голосов и аплодисментов утихнет, он, словив испуганный взгляд Билла, взмахнул смычком, и звуки вспыхнули, заискрились, как снег под лучами солнца, завились в прекрасную вязь нот.

Эта музыка могла уничтожить весь мир и из оставшихся руин заново его возродить. Билл, боясь вздохнуть, стоял, зачарованный ею как и тогда, когда впервые услышал её. И среди своего смятения, он поднял правую руку, вступая в игру. Сперва тихо и неуверенно, но твердо и точно потом. Он жадно ловил мелодию струн, чувствовал, как сильно она жжет его кожу, пробираясь до самого сердца и лезвием молчаливой горечи вырезая на его мягкой поверхности свои ноты.

Билл отлично понимал, что это акт прощания, безмолвный, но наполненный невозможной откровенностью, понятной лишь им двоим, скользящей в веренице мелодии, тихим шепотом умирающих, застывших на губах так и не сказанных слов. Он захлебывался в отчаянном порыве закричать, почувствовать дрожь в собственных голосовых связках, но вместо этого он лишь сильнее сжимал челюсти и зажмуривал глаза, стараясь сдержать царапающие горло слезы.

Их история с самого начала была невозможной, Билл даже назвал бы её нереальной, почти фантастической. И его так некстати вспыхнувшие чувства были лишь еще одним пороком, ошибкой в ней. Он прекрасно осознавал, что даже если бы эти чувства были взаимны, между ними все равно ничего быть не могло, и виною тому было далеко не общество, не принимавшее подобные отношения.

Между ними стояли обстоятельства и их собственные убеждения. И Билл смирился с этим. Он был благодарен судьбе, своей покойной бабушке за то, что получил возможность прикоснуться к создающейся здесь, в стенах театра Барбикан, несомненно, славной истории. Истории о великом композиторе, который, вплетая свою душу в ноты, боялся отворить её. Билл был благодарен Уильяму за то, что тот позволил ему хотя бы на короткий миг исполнить свою мечту, почувствовать пальцами дрожь струн и трепет сердца, позволил заглянуть в замочную скважину своей души.

И сейчас, стоя на сцене и утопая в гуле аплодисментов, Билл вдруг понял, что на пепле времени у него осталось еще одно невыполненное желание, еще одна родившаяся мечта.

Он исполнил её в этот же вечер в наполненной бутонами роз и лилий гримерке Уильяма. Билл поцеловал его. Со всё ещё бьющимся в агонии волнения сердцем, он дрожащими руками притянул его к себе, неумело припадая к его губам и задыхаясь от восторга и головокружительной близости, от собственной смелости, безрассудства и теплоты чужого тела, сметая шелуху недосказанности, собирая на губах эссенцию бытия, безумный концентрат сущего, зачеркивая все лишнее и обнажая самое главное, затерявшееся в апатии тишины.

Уильям отвечал, скупо и будто нехотя. У него были горячие губы и ледяные глаза. Но для Билла даже эти сжатые ласки были большим, что только он мог хотеть. Он упивался ими, дурея от возможности прикоснуться к своей мечте, к своему тайному, а порой и постыдному желанию, с придыханием провести кончиками пальцев по изгибу челюсти и отследить случайный мазок скрипки, оставленный на подбородке.

Это было похоже на сон. Тот, в котором хочется жить, тот, который нежно выдыхает в волосы смех звезд, разлетающийся яркими осколками счастья на ветру, оседая на губах, струясь по горячей коже ажуром смешанного дыхания и бархатом темноты закрытых глаз. Он пьянил, обжигал руки и обнажал нервы. И казалось, что всё в мире вдруг сконцентрировалось лишь в мгновении, в мгновении этого беззвучного откровения.

Прощались они так же без слов. Уильям просто наклонился и оставил своими губами на шее Билла отпечаток новорожденной тайны, которой суждено было навсегда запечатлеться в стенах театра Барбикан отголоском их мелодии. Билл обнял его, и между их телами, спрятанными молчаливыми объятьями, осталось то, что одним только своим существованием оправдывает всё.

На следующий день Билл, зайдя в опустевшую, но всё ещё хранившую заблудившийся запах духов и подаренных цветов гримерку своего учителя, нашел футляр с лежащей в нем скрипкой с львиной головой и записку:

« _Одиночество — удел великих_ ».

_У. Гримсон_

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Флажолет - приём игры на струнных смычковых и щипковых инструментах, заключающийся в извлечении звука-обертона. На струнных инструментах исполняется путём частичного прижатия струны  
> [2] Пиццикато - приём игры на смычковых струнных музыкальных инструментах, когда звук извлекается не смычком, а щипком струны, отчего звук становится отрывистым и более тихим, чем при игре смычком.


End file.
